90s_kids_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharon Spitz
Sharon Esther Spitz is a fourteen-year-old, ninth grade, high school student. With green eyes and waist-length, blonde hair, it is difficult to believe that she has what she feels is a difficult time in her life. She wears a light-blue shirt and dark-blue pants and has waist-length blonde hair, usually found with a light-blue clip in it. She has a tan skin tone, bright green eyes and also sports unusual silver braces. They sometimes cause trouble for her. In her later years, she wears dark blue jeans and a bright pink shirt with a light green necklace. She always tries her best to help others. Social Life A vegetarian and animal rights activist, Sharon has five pets. Two dogs, Pigger and Sampson, and three cats, Moshie, Roxie, and Lawrence. She hopes to be a veterinarian when she grows up. She is very serious about wanting to excel in this profession, as she volunteers at a local animal hospital. Sharon wants everything a teenage girl wants: to be popular, get good grades, hang out with friends, and have a boyfriend. Sharon sometimes does get into trouble and messes up like every other teen, but she always learns from her mistakes and sets things right in the end, no matter what the situation. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Sharon is also known to be a clumsy, ditzy girl and would usually end up embarrassing herself one way or the next. Sharon's rival is Nina Harper, her old childhood friend, who attends Sharon's junior, and later senior, high school. She and Nina used to be close friends as kids, but when Nina found her beloved dolls with their heads pulled off, Nina immediately blamed Sharon for the act despite her pleas that she did not do it. It is later revealed in the episode "Clean Slate" that Nina's cousin Petra was the perpetrator of the doll massacre. Nina has done everything to make her life miserable ever since. Sharon's traits are her clumsiness, ditziness, responsibility, caring, helpfulness, and so many more good, and some bad traits about her. Sharon's family members include her father Richard, her mother Helen, and her two brothers, Adam and Josh. Sharon's best friend is Maria Wong, and her other friends are Connor MacKenzie, Alden Jones, Brock Leighton, Dion, Marlo, and later on, Alyson Malitski. She is not unpopular, but she isn't able to command the attention of her peers quite in the way of Nina and other girls. Sharon is the middle child in her family. Sharon's favorite singers are Leena and Taylor Knight, both of whom she met in person She was an extra in Leena's new music video and she learned she had a lot in common with her and she also learned from Leena that being a big star isn't easy as people think. Taylor Knight was not at all who Sharon thought he was, and he ended up being a guy who was full of himself and did not seem to really care about her. He was so arrogant that Sharon was glad when he canceled their date to her prom. Sharon had a huge, romantic crush on Alden early on in junior high, often finding herself struggling to form a strong and close, romantic relationship with him, even though he secretly returned her strong, romantic feelings and infatuations. They eventually become an official romantic couple when Alden ended up asking her out in the first episode. The two had a good relationship for about one year. However, early on in freshmen year, Sharon grew insecure because she believed that Alden wasn't interested in her. This insecurity ended up causing her to screw up their relationship, and Alden eventually broke up with her. Despite that, after the wounds of the breakup had healed, they maintained a strong, platonic relationship. In the final episode, Alden realized he still had feelings for her and worked to rebuild their relationship, saying it was his mistake to end itLeap of Faith. He made the effort in making his feelings known to Sharon and soon finally told her exactly how he felt. Despite Sharon's hesitance, not wanting to risk ruining their friendship, she accepted and they got back together. Trivia *Took ballet lessons as a kid, but a bad leg injury made her miss several months of classes. She was forced to quit as a result. *SLoves the smell of freshly cleaned laundry, which is often used by Maria to cheer her up whenever she is depressed. *Sharon loves popcorn—so much so that she generally refuses to share it with anyone and will consume large quantities of it to the point of getting stomach aches. *Sharon knows all the lyrics to all of Mangled Metal's songs by heart. *Sharon is very familiar with electronic devices related to live music performances and is able to diagnose technical problems very easily, due to being around her father's band. *She thought her first period was actually an appendicitis. *Once, Maria believed Sharon to be racist, but Sharon accepts people of all backgrounds. Notes *Sharon was voiced by Alicia Silverstone in the first two seasons. *Sharon was designed to explore, reflect and mirror Silverstone's own life experiences and personal beliefs, such as being a vegetarian and concerned for animal rights—although Alicia Silverstone is an American while Sharon is Canadian. *In the French-Canadian dub of the show, Sharon is named Charlotte. *Silverstone performed the show's theme music throughout the show's opening intro. References Category:Braceface Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Animated Character Category:Canadian Category:Female Category:Human